Diamonds
by Tainted Princess
Summary: Encuentro luz en el hermoso océano, escojo ser feliz. Tú y yo, somos como diamantes en el cielo.


Aquí estoy con otro song-fic (es un trauma de mi niñez que no me permite escribir algo que no tenga música xDDD) y este,¡**es para mi MEJOR AMIGA EN TODO ESTE MUNDO**, BITCHES! En serio espero que te guste, **Madame Paranoia**, FELIZ DÍA DE LA AMISTAD (suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuperatrasado :3).  
Lo hice con amor y pensando en la canción que me has pedido (aunque si te fijas bien en la letra no se expresa amor sino la sensación que te da cuando te drogas, por eso al inicio del video se hace esa comparación con los diamantes xD).  
Hace más de una década que nos conocemos y quiero decirte que sin importar qué pueda pasar en un futuro, tú siempre tendrás un lugar privilegiado en mi corazón (foreber a for laif xDDD), no existe una manera en la que pueda olvidarte. En fin, te quiero un Ching… Montón y te deseo lo mejor, ahora y siempre. 

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la canción **_**Diamonds**_** pertenece a Rihanna, está hermosa, se las recomiendo MUCHO (si toman el significado amoroso, no el de la droga xDDD, pero de todos modos saltaré algunas partes de eso que no quedan con la idea).**

**Advertencias del capítulo:  
*Lemon  
*Posibles vocablos soeces  
*Cursilerías (las cuales da la casualidad son mi especialidad)**

Narración normal

—Diálogos—

_**Letra de la canción**_

Sin más exordios, iniciamos el capítulo:

_**Brillante como un diamante  
Brillante como un diamante**_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así, sentada en uno de los taburetes de la habitación? Como Peeta aún no ha entrado en el cuarto de baño lo más probable es que sólo sean unos breves momentos, minutos a lo mucho, el tiempo que he estado observándolo… mientras se desviste.

Su proposición de tomar una ducha juntos fue tan inocente, como si un niño pequeño me lo hubiese pedido a modo de capricho, tanto así que casi no percibo el mensaje implícito en sus palabras. No sería la primera vez que nos viésemos totalmente desnudos -ni que hiciésemos _otras cosas_-, pero no puedo evitar sentir vergüenza al mostrarme tan expuesta ante su mirada inquisitoria; aunque la manera en que me mira siempre me acelera la respiración, lo hace de tal forma en que no puedo evitar sentirme deseada, me recorre con tanta parsimonia y -me atrevo a decir- fascinación, es casi mágico.

Ver cómo la sencilla camisa verde que llevaba puesta se desliza por encima de sus hombros y sale finalmente por su cabeza despeinando sus dorados cabellos es tan hipnotizante, al estar frente a mí pero viendo hacia el lado contrario puedo apreciar nítidamente los músculos de su perfecta y ancha espalda. Sin importar las cicatrices y los parches de piel, todo eso es REAL y a mi vista hermoso. Mi mirada sigue cada uno de sus movimientos, los cuales percibo como si estuviesen pasando en cámara lenta, la tela de los vaqueros acaricia sus muslos, pantorrillas y tobillos hasta salir por completo y dejarlo tan sólo con ropa interior.

Incluso si siento en mis mejillas una extraña calidez -y en otras partes de mi anatomía también- sé que es algo natural, no se siente para nada como algo malo, tal vez sólo como un descubrimiento, una experiencia novedosa que no me imagino compartiendo con nadie a excepción de él.

Es cierto que durante un tiempo estuve confundida, pero ahora veo todo claramente -algo raro para alguien _como yo_-: mi amistad con Gale era tan profunda que fue muy fácil confundir mis sentimientos, sin embargo al pensar en una situación en la que pude haber estado con él sé que no sería ni se sentiría correcto, pues siempre existen cosas que me hacen verlo de esa manera, las sensaciones que nunca despertó en mí como Peeta lo hace, el hecho de que si le demostraba "mi afecto" era como una especie de recompensa y no algo que yo también disfrutara del todo; cierta colita de pato desapareciendo entre las llamas…

Es en ese momento en que paro mis pensamientos y cierro mis ojos fuertemente por unos segundos, mi respiración se acelera y dolorosas imágenes se producen una tras otra en mi mente, estrujo en mis puños las sábanas e intento concentrarme en otra cosa, en algo bello y no en el sufrimiento, hasta que -gracias a cierta cabellera rubia que inunda mis pensares- consigo alejar casi por completo a todas esas nubes negras de mis cavilaciones, no puedo arruinar un ambiente tan pacífico como este sólo porque se me ocurrió reflexionar la inmortalidad del cangrejo en el momento menos oportuno, pero es que es tan difícil, cuando creo que se van, regresan y con más fuerza.

De repente caigo en cuenta de algo: he perdido, no podré alejarlas.

¿Por qué justo ahora? Demasiada muerte, demasiada destrucción como para siquiera pensar en seguir adelante o colocar una sonrisa en mi rostro, la vida es cruel, el final perfecto no se consigue y mucho menos es sano soñar con él, tanto sufrimiento y dolor, ¿Con qué motivo?, si existe un dios allá arriba tal como Peeta dice, no le veo el sentido a crear personas para traerlas aquí y hacerlas padecer agonía, ¿Con qué maldito fin? Sin proponérmelo siento lágrimas de rabia e impotencia correr por mis mejillas, ¡Que se detenga, por favor! Momentos no tan aleatorios de mi vida vuelven a sucederse uno tras otro, sin descanso, rápidamente como si quisieran ahogarme con ellos, ¡Deténganse, maldita sea!, escucho gimoteos y gritos de desesperación, incluso algunos que se dieron antes de que la vida del interlocutor fuese arrancada por mí o por otra persona ante mis ojos; todos intercalados por una sola escena, en la cual Prim me observa y se consume en las llamas.

No sé en qué momento comienzo a sollozar ni en qué momento me hice un ovillo en el suelopero realmente no me importa, tan sólo quiero que esto pare, que se detenga, que me dejen en paz de una vez por todas aún si eso es imposible.

Me sobresalto un poco al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándome, abarcando mi pequeño y menudo cuerpo transmitiéndome el calor de su piel desnuda y colocándome de tal manera que mi cabeza se recuesta en su amplio pecho y mis manos rodean su cuello con desesperación, de la misma manera en que una persona que está a punto de morir ahogado toma un salvavidas, porque eso es realmente, Peeta es mi bálsamo.

Escucho el latido de su corazón, fuerte y compasivo así como también escucho sus _tranquila, todo estará bien_que son susurros que da después de posar sus labios repetidas veces en mi coronilla; me mese con cuidado y despacio, arrullándome. Tanta paz existe en esa burbuja que logra contagiarme y finalmente -todavía hipando- me tranquilizo un poco, lo suficiente para encararlo y hablarle coherentemente.

— ¿P-por qué pasa t-todo esto, Peeta?— Al ver su rostro interrogante continúo — ¿P-por qué es que t-tenemos que pasar por todo este dolor?, ¿Siempre v-va a ser así?, ¿Hasta el más mínimo recuerdo provocará esto? Ser feliz no est…— Me interrumpe besándome otra vez, pero ahora en los labios, un roce simple y tierno que no sé cómo me da fortaleza, es lento y dura bastante lo cual no me molesta en absoluto, es más cuando se separa de mí inconscientemente busco sus labios de nuevo pero él me aleja con un gesto gentil para poder hablarme.

— ¿Confías en mí?— Me extraña su pregunta, ¿En un momento así no está un poco fuera de lugar? Simplemente muevo la cabeza de forma afirmativa, expectante —Bien, entonces, ¿Crees en lo que yo te digo?— Vuelvo a asentir, ¿A dónde quiere llegar? —Katniss… Yo también poseo recuerdos dolorosos ten en cuenta eso, he padecido el dolor y he visto al igual que tú a la muerte cara a cara, tal vez mi dolor fue muy poco comparado con el tuyo…—

—No Peeta eso no es…— Le interrumpo y él hace lo mismo.

—Déjame terminar, ¿Está bien?— Cierro la boca y escucho atentamente —Yo también he pensado varias veces eso, aún si no lo demuestro existen ocasiones en las que tengo miedo, en las que esos _recuerdos _me atacan sin piedad y me dicen que tengo que hacer cosas horribles… Kat, todo pasa e incluso si no se olvida se puede vivir con ello; no hay razón para hundirte en el sufrimiento todo esto gracias a aquellos que lucharon e incluso a los que dieron sus vidas porque pudiésemos tener un futuro, yo no quiero desperdiciar ese sacrificio y es por eso que miro hacia adelante… miro hacia tus preciosos ojos grises y sé que la vida estará bien— Posa su mano sobre mi mejilla y encima de ella poso la mía —Estamos **sanos y salvos**. Sobrevivo por ellos y por ti, VIVO por ti, quiero que veas el mundo de una manera más cálida, más iluminada, me esforzaré para que algún día te encuentres dentro de tus pensamientos sin derrumbarte —Al notar que le observo algo recelosa me sonríe cálidamente y prosigue— Te prometo ser tu soporte de la misma forma en que tú eres el mío, te protegeré de aquellos males que te persiguen y lo haré porque te amo… Katniss Everdeen te amo y necesito que me dejes intentar hacerte feliz, al menos un poco o en la medida en que sea capaz, pero para eso también necesito que tú lo intentes, si lo haces entonces continuemos esforzándonos JUNTOS, no te aísles ni me dejes fuera, no permitiré que pienses que no vale la pena la vida o que la felicidad es una imposibilidad… el destino nos ha puesto muchas pruebas, unas menos necesarias que otras pero aquí estamos, vivos, JUNTOS, hay que demostrarle que no importa cuánto tenemos en contra… Nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿Real o no real?— Veo que se levanta y me tiende la mano.

Hay tanta razón en sus palabras que incluso si será difícil conseguir lo que promete me hace sentir como una estúpida el haber sido tan egoí muerte de personas como Prim, Finnick o Cinna no será en vano, ni las llamas del infierno me harían pagar eldesperdicio de su sacrificio.

Si tengo a Peeta a mi lado sé que juntos podremos lograr ver Sol en el mañana por dolorosas que sean nuestras pérdidas; en sus brazos estoy **a salvo**. Así que aún con miedo, dudas y algo de aprensión pero sin vacilar, miro a sus hermosos ojos azules y perdiéndome en ellos mientras tomo su mano respondo:

—Real—

_**Encuentro luz en el hermoso OCÉANO  
ESCOJO SER FELIZ**_

Todo pensamiento negativo desaparece de mí al ver sus ojos, y mi mente se desconecta del mundo al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Tira delicadamente de mi brazo para que me ponga de pie y me abraza estrechamente, pegándome a su cuerpo y dejándome sentir contra la delgada tela de mi camisa de resaque y mi _short_ sus tonificados músculos.

Momentos después el simple roce de nuestros labios me parece demasiado poco, por lo que tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerco lo más que puedo, él capta el mensaje y delinea mi labio inferior a lo que yo respondo en menos de un segundo y mi lengua sale al encuentro con la suya. El beso es profundo y desesperado, nuestros alientos se mezclan, jadeos salen de nuestras bocas mas no rompemos el contacto; producimos una especie de sinfonía cargada de sensualidad.

Afianzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y estrujo sus rubios rizos, mientras Peeta me toma firmemente de los glúteos haciéndome gemir ya que en ese mismo segundo me levanta del suelo y yo por inercia enrollo mis piernas en sus caderas. Siento sus pasos dirigirnos a un lugar, no estoy segura a dónde pero el tacto de sus ardientes manos contra mi piel, la guerra salvaje de nuestras lenguas y la deliciosa fricción que se produce entre nuestros cuerpos son lo único que tiene cabida dentro de mi mente en este momento.

Mi espalda choca contra una dura superficie que identifico vagamente como una de las paredes, no dolió en absoluto pues estoy lo suficientemente enajenada como para rayar a la estupidez, pero parece ser que a Peeta le ha molestado su propia acción.

— ¿Te… he hecho… daño?—Por poco yno entiendo lo que quería decir, puesto que mientras hablaba besaba, lamía y mordía con ímpetu mi cuello.

—N-no— Uno de mis mayores logros: conseguir articular una sílaba mientras Peeta _trabaja_ con mi cuello.

Pienso que ha creído un 50% mi respuesta, ya que siento una leve caricia que va desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda baja, es tan relajante y al mismo tiempo excitante que no quiero que lo detenga. Nos conduce hacia la cama de nuevo pero tampoco despega sus labios de la piel de mi cuello por lo que revuelvo con más fuerza sus cabellos. Quiero fundirnos en uno solo, pronto_._

Suelta el agarre de uno de sus brazos y con él se deshace de mi ligera camisa, estando en verano no necesitamos mucha ropa encima. Al verme con el sostén celeste a Peeta se le dilatan más las pupilas, dejando como rastro de su color natural tan sólo una pequeña línea de su iris azul profundo.

—Eres hermosa…— Sus labios se posan delicadamente en el centro de mi pecho, cerca de mis clavículas —Tan hermosa…— Con un sencillo movimiento y una -sinceramente- gran habilidad, deshace el broche de mi sostén y lo arroja casi con desprecio. Baja poco a poco sus labios hasta el valle de mis senos, donde deposita besos tan delicados como las alas de una mariposa que sin embargo y contrario a la ternura del momento me hacen estremecer.

No llega a tocar mis pechos y -para mi vergüenza- me encuentro a mí misma deseando que lo haga, no es la primera vez que compartimos este tipo de _intimidad_ pero de igual manera me sigo sorprendiendo, pues cada vez se sienten cosas tan diferentes y a la vez tan mejoradas, todo es más profundo pues existe más confianza, pero hay impulsos extraños que surgen en mí cada ocasióne incluso si me asustan a veces**se siente tan bien** que no puedo -ni quiero- frenarlos.

Cuando al fin termina la tortura de besar únicamente la piel que no conforma mis pechos, se acerca a uno de ellos y lo besa justo en el centro, siento como mis pezones se endurecen y se me escapa un gemido tanto de alivio como de excitación.

Sus besos en mis pechos son superficiales, danzantes y gráciles mas no por esa razón suficientes, ¿Le parece divertido el ver mi desesperación? Porque a mí no. Ante esto suelto un susurro de exasperación que provoca una risilla divertida por su parte. Eso me crispa, bastante. Sabe que estoy tan inerme que incluso se regocija de ello; quiero replicarle y borrar esa sonrisa de niño pequeño haciendo una travesura -aunque la adore- puesto que odio parecer y sentirme de alguna manera vulnerable. Justo cuando la primer palabra iba a escapar de mis labios esta es reemplazada por un gemido, ¡Me ha pellizcado! ¡Y a pesar de mi vergüenza al admitirlo, me ha encantado! Otro gemido pues no sólo lo vuelve a hacer sino que ahora estruja mi pezón con más fuerza mientras muerde el otro, siento dolor y placer, ¿Sentir eso es siquiera normal? Bueno, Peeta me ha sorprendido MUCHAS veces, con él las cosas se tornan fantásticas e incluso algunas veces inverosímiles.

Tomo las finas hebras de seda de su cabello con tales ansias que temo llegar a arrancarlas de manera no muy delicada, más me reconforta saber que no parece molestarle, incluso llegaría a pensar que cambia de un pecho a otro y los atiende con extremo ahínco gracias a eso. Doy gracias al mundo entero el poder morder mi labio inferior puesto que de no ser así más de un vergonzoso y urgido gemido hubiese retumbado en la habitación.

Cuando parece haber quedado satisfecho de mis pechos, siento sus labios posarse cada vez más abajo, dejando un gran rastro de besos por todo mi torso. Puedo sentirlo descender por mi abdomen el cual además de ser besado es acariciado dulcemente con las yemas de sus dedos logrando relajarme, más mi estado abstraído se borra cuando siento sus besos en mi bajo vientre, muy cerca de…

—¿Q-qué intentas hacer?— Consigo articular con mi respiración errática y acelerada.

—Oh, ¿Te incomoda?— Dice con la una respiración igual o peor que la mía. ¿Que si me incomoda? Intento hallar una respuesta; no lo siento como incomodidad, sino más bien como algo inusual, es cierto que sentí cierto azoramiento al sentirlo tan cerca de mi intimidad, pero creo que lo que principalmente me hace sentir extraña es que nunca me imaginé en una situación similar con nadie, además está el hecho de que es algo realmente personal que alguien pueda verte en _todo tu esplendor_, si me doy a entender. Luego de unos momentos sopesando cada una de las sensaciones con las que me encuentro en este momento llego a una conclusión: siento vergüenza, una gran, estúpida e incomprensible vergüenza -contradictorio ya que conocemos la anatomía del otro-, lo increíble hasta para mí es el reconocer que a pesar de eso no quiero que se detenga, tengo curiosidad por saber qué pasará una vez que llegue a su destino, qué se sentirá y por qué son cosas que -creo- debo averiguar tarde o temprano, y el indicado para eso es sólo Peeta —Si quieres no lo hago, tal vez me sobrepasé…— Lo silencio con un beso húmedo en los labios, ya que sin importar que quiero hacerlo, me pondré aún más nerviosa si sigue hablando, pues pensaré y no quiero eso, únicamente deseo sentir.

—N-no, está bien, puedes continuar— Le digo después de separarnos, él me dirige una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa que funciona de cierta manera como un lenitivo, para enseguida volver a recorrer el mismo derrotero de hace unos momentos y en esta ocasión no hay nada que lo detenga. Cierro los ojos y lo siento —Oh, Peeta…— Mi pulso se acelera igual que mi ya de por sí entrecortada respiración, puedo sentirlo recorriéndome, es extraño pensar que su lengua está donde está, y me resulta incluso paradójico que eso sólo aumente mi deseo, me hace excitarme y mojarme cada segundo un poco más; lo sé, lo sé, son palabras vulgares que no son usadas por las **chicas buenas, pero soy una chica mala de todos modos.**

Estrujo las sábanas cuando llega a cierta parte de mi feminidad que simplemente logra que pierda la cordura. Abro mi boca en busca de más oxígeno, para que mi cerebro logre procesar todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

—Peeta… Oh Demonios… Peeta… ¡Demonios, Peeta!... —Repito una y otra vez su nombre cual epímone pues es lo único que mi mente me permite hacer, su lengua transita por toda mi feminidad, no existe un solo rincón que deje sin explorar por lo menos dos veces, ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso? En su momento creí la posibilidad de que pudiese ser virgen así que ahora nos quedan dos posibilidades, o mintió o este hombre vino del mismísimo infierno encarnado la perfección pecaminosa, obviamente me inclino más hacia la segunda, Peeta nunca miente, no con _esa _boca —¿¡Qué demo…!? ¡Peeta!— Siento cómo dos de sus dedos rozan mi entrada, provocándome no sólo deseo sino desesperación, hasta que me penetra suavemente con ellos —¡Peeta!— Pasa a un ritmo casi vulgar, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, mientras su lengua toca ese único punto que me hace perder la noción de todo menos él y las sensaciones tan surreales que despierta ese pequeño lugar; creo que se llama _clítoris_ no estoy segura, cuando nos daban las clases de anatomía procuraba no prestar atención e intentar pensar en algo que no hiciera que mis mejillas se pusiesen de un tono carmín. Vaya ironía, ¿no?

—Katniss… ¿Te había dicho alguna vez que sabes deliciosa?— Sus palabras aceleran mi ritmo cardiaco a niveles para nada saludables, ¿Cómo es posible que diga eso? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué eso me gusta-excita tanto? Es ese momento en que Peeta utiliza su habilidad oratoria para decir obscenidades que puedes estar seguro que la cosa promete, y MUCHO —Me pregunto qué pasaría si…—

—¡PEETA, DEMONIOS!— A sus dos inocentes dedos se han sumado otros dos, y si mis matemáticas no son tan malas eso nos deja con cuatro dedos en mi interior, ¡Cuatro! Y no olvidemos su maravillosa lengua atacando mi _clítoris _sin rastro de piedad —¡JODER, PEETA!— Aumentó el ritmo, si antes era vulgar ahora _no tiene perdón de Dios_, mis manos se dirigen de nuevo a sus rizos y los estrujo con fuerza pegando su rostro -si es posible- aún más a mi intimidad, su cabello no es tratado muy bien que digamos pero ya no me preocupo en lastimarlo pues he llegado a creer que le gusta que haga eso.

Siento que ya no puedo más, no hay manera de que resista un minuto más, son tantas sensaciones, tanto placer contenido. Mi cuerpo está ardiendo y siento ese nudo en mi vientre hasta el punto del dolor, mis jadeos y gemidos se escuchan incluso en la planta baja estoy segura y Peeta no parece querer detenerse. Sus dedos se curvan en mi interior y tocan algo que libera una torrencial explosión que me recorre por entera desde la punta de mis pies hasta el último de mis cabellos. Profiero un grito estruendoso que hace parecer como si me estuviesen torturando en lugar de lo que en realidad acaba de pasar. Veo luces y colores y me siento flotar por unos segundos, en ese lapso no siento nada más que una indescriptible sensación, como un volcán que está en erupción, o como cuando un huracán se desata en el mar pero de manera grácil, e incluso como el amanecer con sus hermosos rayos naranja suave. Es una increíble sensación que no me canso de repetir desde nuestra _primera vez._

_**Tú y yo, tú y yo  
somos como DIAMANTES EN EL CIELO**_

Hasta que bajo de la novena nube es que vislumbro que Peeta lame sus labios y sus dedos mientras me observa fijamente poner los pies de nuevo en la Tierra, es una imagen tan erótica verlo hacer eso que instantáneamente siento como mi feminidad comienza a empaparse, _de nuevo_.

Se acerca con un andar felino y me besa, no de una manera tierna o suave sino de una manera hambrienta y despiadada, como si quisiera grabar a fuego mis labios en los suyos, lo cual es irónico hasta cierto punto pues yo también intento hacer lo mismo, así es como nos enfrascamos en una nueva lucha por el control llena de ansias y deseo.

Pasan unos momentos en los que ya ni siquiera se le puede llamar beso, es más bien una guerra, una excitante guerra. Recorro con mis manos su espalda e intento memorizar cada uno de los tonificados músculos que la conforman desde sus trapecios hasta casi sus glúteos; del mapa muscular que me encontraba trazando es que percibo que él todavía tiene puesta su ropa interior. Jamás imaginé que podría odiar tanto una prenda en mi vida. Ya con inhibiciones nulas en mí es que me atrevo a tomar el elástico de sus _boxers_ y bajarlos lentamente. Peeta me ayuda al adivinar mis intenciones y él termina de quitárselos. La magnificencia de su hombría estilo dios griego está más que despierta y casi llega a apuntar hasta su ombligo. Calificativo "hermoso" para un hombre nunca me pareció más acertado.

Estando uno encima del otro y apreciando nuestros cuerpos totalmente desnudos me doy cuenta de que realmente no me gustaría estar en otro lugar en este momento, tal vez cambiar algunas tragedias pero en esencia, este momento es perfecto.

_**ERES UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ QUE VEO  
UNA VISIÓN DE ÉXTASIS**_

Veo cómo sus profundos y lastimados ojos brillan mirándome directamente, una clara prueba del amor que me profesa y que yo misma le profeso a él. Me reflejo en esos iris azules y como cada vez que hacemos el amor me siento hermosa, gracias a él y sólo a él.

Se abre paso entre mis piernas las cuales yo abro con gusto para darle completo acceso a mí. Acaricia desde mis muslos hasta mis pantorrillas y de estas sigue hasta los dedos de mis pies; lo hace lentamente, como disfrutando de la piel que enciende con cada roce. Enrolla mis piernas en su espalda y me hace colgarme de él. Siento que nos levanta un poco para poder recargarse en la cabecera y ambos quedamos sentados, yo estoy encima y en esta posición nos encontramos en un estrecho abrazo. Veo las finas líneas y contornos de su rostro e incluso la incipiente barba que lo hace verse ligeramente más maduro. Acaricio su rostro con la yema de mis dedos y Peeta hace lo mismo con el mío cuando unos instantes después le veo acercarse y besarme con suavidad, lentitud, transmitiéndome paz para que me relaje. Lo consigue puesto que no siento el momento en que posa sus manos en mi cintura y me levanta ligeramente para así entrar en mí de una sola estocada mientras me deja ir hacia abajo para llenarme por completo.

_**Cuando me abrazas, estoy viva  
SOMOS COMO DIAMANTES EN EL CIELO.**_

Es una sensación dolorosa en un principio, ya que a pesar de no ser la primera vez por varias veces anteriores su tamaño no lo facilita demasiado así que únicamente atino a abrazarme fuertemente de él al tiempo que besa por mis ojos, mi frente, mi nariz, mis mejillas, mi mentón, no hay un solo lugar de mi rostro que se olvide de besar.

Minutos después esa invasión pasa a ser algo tan fantástico e inigualable que me muevo casi automáticamente buscando más del contacto. Peeta me toma de las caderas y me hace _saltar_ encima de él; creo haber escuchado una expresión para esto que aunque coloquial e incluso vulgar no podría parecerme más apropiado: _montar_.

_**Sabía que nos convertiríamos en uno de inmediato  
DE INMEDIATO**_

Lo _monto_al principio un tanto insegura, pero por suerte me ayuda a seguir un ritmo satisfactorio para los dos. Mis senos se encuentran pegados completamente a su pecho al igual que nuestros torsos que no podrían estar más juntos. Luego de unos minutos el inocente y acompasado ritmo deja de ser suficiente y nos vemos en la necesidad de aumentar la fricción.

—Katniss… pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello— Hago justo lo que me dice y no me da tiempo ni de respirar antes de sentir cómo usa ese apoyo para subirme y bajarme con más velocidad y violencia.

—Peeta… Ahhh— Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás sin soltar el agarre de su cuello y continúo _montándolo_ rápidamente, en un estrecho y erótico abrazo.

—Arg… Katniss… Es tan… apretado…— Sus sucias palabras logran encenderme aún más; su varonil voz profiriendo obscenidades acerca de nuestra intimidad hacen que el cosquilleo en mi vientre se incremente.

—Ahhhh… Peeta… Ahhhh… Ahhh— En este momento gimo como zorra y Peeta para sus vocablos pues esta vez ataca sin piedad mi cuello, lo muerde y lame de tal manera que es imposible que no tenga como mínimo 10 marcas en éste. Yo respondo estrujando por enésima vez sus rizos y aspirando el aroma que desprenden, dulce y armónico.

—Katniss… mírame…—Pide despegándose de la piel de mi cuello.

No puedo hablar sin gemir así que me centro en hacer lo que me pidió.

Creí que era imposible amarlo más… me equivoque puesto que vi sus ojos.

_**A primera vista sentí los rayos del Sol  
Vi la vida dentro de tus ojos**_

Simplemente me perdí en sus mirar, hermoso como el color del zafiro y tan misterioso y profundo como el océano mismo. Ese mirar que únicamente me dedica a mí y que estoy segura nadie más ha visto. Incluso si suena estúpido estuve a punto de llorar por la impresión. Algo precioso, infinitamente divino, puro… Amor sublime.

Ese instante no fue del todo puro, pues de alguna retorcida manera incrementó mi deseo por él, por sus estocadas, por sus manos sobre mi piel, por el calor de nuestros cuerpos fundiéndose en una unión carnal según algunos pecaminosa pero en la cual podíamos, al menos por unos instantes, tocar el paraíso.

Con el agarre de su cuello lo obligo a acercar su rostro al mío para que me bese salvajemente. Mi lengua se enreda con la suya, recorremos la boca del otro con desespero e incluso siento un hilillo de saliva escurrirse por la comisura de nuestros labios unidos.

Ambos estamos vestido en saliva y sal, nuestros sistemas no reciben el suficiente oxígeno para funcionar pero milagrosamente seguimos consientes, como si la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos fuese mayor a la de nuestro organismo, la razón sepultada en un parámetro lejano sin nosotros queriendo ir a por ella.

_**Así que brillemos esta noche  
Tú y yo…  
SOMOS HERMOSOS, COMO DIAMANTES EN EL CIELO**_

Continuamos moviéndonos con frenesí, yo montándolo como si mi vida dependiera de ello y él haciendo a nuestras caderas chocar con vulgar rapidez, incluso el sonido de la piel encontrándose y de nuestros fluidos al mezclarse parecen sensuales en estos momentos.

Nuestras manos no se están quietas al igual que nuestras caderas, cada porción de piel cada centímetro mísero e insignificante de epidermis llena de cicatrices, parches e incluso tacto abrupto parece ser lo más importante para nuestros atrofiados sentidos. Aun si así lo quisiéramos, no podríamos parar.

_**Frente a frente, tan vivos  
SOMOS HERMOSOS COMO DIAMANTES EN EL CIELO**_

En muy poco tiempo pasará, lo sé, puedo sentirlo en cada fibra y terminación nerviosa de mi ser, él también está cerca, lo noto en su mandíbula apretada y en su expresión expectante al culmen. Sin importar nada de eso sigue creciendo en mi interior.

_**Brillando como un diamante**_

—Peeta… Ahhh, Peeta… ¡Por Dios, Peeta!... Ahhh…— Ni mi voluntad interviene al soltar los vergonzosos gemidos y jadeos, no me importa ya, sólo quiero llegar, deseo llegar, necesito llegar. Hay demasiado calor, demasiadas sensaciones, demasiados sentimientos que ahora me es imposible pensar con claridad; lo único que veo son colores y figuras distorsionadas a mi alrededor, por mí la habitación podría estar desmoronándose y yo no me dignaría ni siquiera en notarlo, sólo lo enfoco a él y a su belleza imposible —P-Peeta… No resisto… Ahhh… Más… ¡Ahhh, Peeta!...— Sí, estoy segura que ni una zorra ha gemido tanto en su vida.

_**Brillando como un diamante**_

Esfuerzo, esfuerzo y esfuerzo es lo que empleo por mantenerme medianamente consiente, mientras me acaricia mientras lo acaricio, miro sus ojos y Peeta mira los míos, el entorno desapareció hace muchas lunas, estamos nosotros en este universo finito, nosotros y no más, placer sumado al delirio y combinado con dosis de excitación.

_**Brillante como un diamante**_

—Katniss… Katniss… ¡Arg, Katniss!...— Peeta también gime y bastante, su tono masculino y ronco lo hacen ver aún más _sexy_ —K-Katniss… T-te amo, Katniss…— Sus palabras me hacen saltar -literalmente-y con mi poca o nula cordura –la cual no necesito para esto- le respondo.

—Yo también te amo…— Dicho esto escondo mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, aspiro fuertemente embriagándome de él y siento cómo también corresponde a mi gesto estrechándome imposiblemente contra su cuerpo.

_**SOMOS HERMOSOS COMO DIAMANTES EN EL CIELO**_

Cuando baja una de sus manos hasta mi centro hinchado y ansioso es que no resisto más, simplemente mi cuerpo se libera en una torrencial explosión evidenciada por el nombre de Peeta en un grito estruendoso, gigantesco, enorme, que pudo haber sido escuchado por todo Panem e incluso los países vecinos. Segundos después es que siento su liberación en mi interior lo cual hace que la mía se extienda haciéndola infinitamente más placentera; el grita también, no importa si mis sentidos se encuentran atrofiados pues lo escucho fuerte y claro ya que sólo existimos los dos.

Reponerme de aquella combustión espontánea no es nada fácil, no tengo sensación en mis músculos y estoy totalmente enajenada, por unos breves momentos es como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si ni los juegos ni la guerra nos hubiesen arrebatado absolutamente nada y tan sólo fuésemos otro par de adolescentes estúpidos e inmaduros que por obras del destino se enamoraron perdida, tonta e irremediablemente.  
Adoro esta sensación, porque hay amor solamente, nada más, no hay ataques ni recuerdos que amenacen un buen momento, sólo notros dos, únicamente mi cuerpo y el suyo unidos más allá de lo carnal, completos, en este momento no importa nada más, somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo.

_**ERES UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ QUE VEO  
UNA VISIÓN DE ÉXTASIS**_

Pasan minutos en los que los minutos no pasan, horas que pueden tardar horas y una eternidad lo suficientemente finita mientras ambos estamos jadeando y sin ser conscientes de nada más que nosotros, nuestra unión, nuestro espacio, nuestro momento, nuestro REAL.

Me incorporo lentamente encima de Peeta mientras aún se encuentra en mi interior y quedo aprisionada en su sublime expresión: tiene un gesto relajado y feliz lleno de calidez y satisfacción, vuelvo a ver al Peeta de hace unos años en los que la luz era una parte natural de su mirada, sus acciones, su vida entera.

_**Cuando me abrazas  
ESTOY VIVA**_

No tengo una idea clara de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, siento como si viviese en otra época o dimensión.  
Al aguzar mis sentidos me doy cuenta de que ya no me encuentro en la misma posición sino que ahora Peeta nos está acomodando para quedar recostados en la cama, la ahora desgraciada cama.

Quita las sábanas y las arroja al suelo para después, sosteniendo todo mi peso en sus brazos, tumbarse en la suave superficie y yo quedando con la cabeza en su fornido pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón que me relajan todavía más y con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi pequeña -y en este momento indefensa- figura, además de tener un estrecho nudo de piernas sin ninguna clase de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos que aun si están sudorosos y llenos de fluidos y cuanta cosa se te ocurra no podría imaginarme de otra manera.

_**SOMOS COMO DIAMANTES EN EL CIELO**_

Luego de unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, en los cuales yo he dibujado figuras en su pecho con la yema de mis dedos y Peeta ha acariciado mi espalda y besado mi coronilla incontables veces, es que él rompe el silencio.

—No cambiaría por nada este momento, pero… ¿Puedes creer que en todo este tiempo nunca pisamos la bañera?— Volteo a ver su rostro y se nota la diversión en su expresión la cual me contagia, y ambos empezamos a reír, es cierto, su propuesta fue tomar un baño y terminamos así, aunque no es que me moleste mucho que digamos.

—Pues bien… Aún no es tarde para seguir tu propuesta— Digo con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro.

—Tienes razón— Responde con un tono exageradamente "caballeroso" que me hace reír —Un caballero no puede prometer algo y no cumplirlo, ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme, bella dama?—

—Sería una falta de respeto hacia un caballero si no lo hiciera— Le sigo el juego.

—Entonces…— De repente siento cómo soy levantada de la cama y por Peeta cuyos pasos se dirigen al cuarto de baño. Enrollo mis piernas en su cadera y mis brazos en su cuello, sin dejar de reír pues con sus labios me hace cosquillas en el cuello.

—¡Peeta, no! —Profiero entre sonoras carcajadas —¡Sabes que no soporto las cosquillas!— Independientemente de mis súplicas él no se detiene, es más lo hace con un ímpetu creciente.

—¡Lo lamento, bella dama, no escucho lo que dice mientras se ríe así!— Ya estamos dentro de la bañera y siento las gotas de agua fría caer sobre mi piel ardiente.

—No creo que esto logre enfriarnos del todo— Digo una vez que ha parado con mi cuello y me mira penetrantemente.

—Yo sé que no, bella dama— Responde para besarme salvajemente en los labios acallando uno de mis jadeos. Será el mejor baño que habré tomado en toda mi vida.

_**Así que brillemos  
Esta noche  
Tú y yo  
SOMOS HERMOSOS COMO DIMANTES EN EL CIELO  
Frente a Frente  
Tan VIVOS  
SOMOS HERMOSOS COMO DIAMANTES EN EL CIELO**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

***~*FIN*~***

Bueno, he aquí terminado el fic, en serio espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti amiga, gracias por estar siempre ahí.

Como siempre **he dejado pistas de mis próximos song-fics.**

P.D. para ti, amiga:

Friends Today  
Friends Tomorrow  
Friends Forever

Y para ti querido(a) lector(a):

¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, y si no, gracias por pasar por aquí!  
Si no es mucha molestia claro, deja un comentario C:

¡Hasta la próxima canción!


End file.
